Stormhawk Interceptor
Stormhawk Interceptors on the attack.]] The Stormhawk Interceptor, or simply the Stormhawk, is an air superiority fighter and gunship used by the Adeptus Astartes. A close relative to the Stormtalon gunship, the Stormhawk is a highly specialised fighter craft that is capable of both void and atmospheric flight. With thick frontal armour and heavy firepower, they make excellent dogfighters, hurtling through the clouds to execute target after target in a blazing display of overwhelming force. Descending at incredible velocities from the mag-cradles of orbiting Astartes warships, Stormhawks will often deploy in the Vehemence Attack Pattern, with Stormhawk squadrons unleashing golden haloes of flares from their Infernum Halo-launchers to dissuade incoming enemy fire, a brilliant signal that the skies belong to the Emperor of Mankind. Stormhawk squadrons are launched from mag-cradles in the canaverous hangers of orbiting warships directly into battle. Whether duelling their foes through boiling storm clouds or hurtling between the crackling pylons of mountain-sized Generatoriums, these high-altitude fighter craft dominate the aerial theatre of war. Strike Wing of Stormhawk Interceptors moves in for the kill.]] Their frontal armour and massive firepower makes them excellent dogfighters, and it is common to see Stormhawk squadrons cutting through the skies in Vehemence attack patterns, enemies in their path disintegrating amid a hurricane of shots. Stormhawk pilots execute one target after another, while their Infernum Halo-launchers discharge blazing flares that fill the path of oncoming ordnance and keep the Interceptors themselves safe from harm. To those on the ground looking up, the golden haloes of the flares are a signal that the skies belong to the Emperor's finest. The black streaks of plummeting wreckage that are the remains of enemy aircraft only adds punctuation to this fact. The Stormhawk Interceptors will only relax their air superiority when the mission is complete, although during prolonged engagements they are known to return to base in order to re-supply Armament Chapter in combat.]] The Stormhawk Interceptor is a heavily armed air-superiority fighter and gunship, and its weaponry includes a wide array of weaponry to engage both air and ground targets. The Stormhawk's main weapon is an under-slung laser weapon known as a Las-talon, which fires two blasts of laser energy in quick succession, ensuring a clean kill against even the heaviest of armoured targets. The aircraft is also armed with twin-linked Assault Cannons, located under the tips of its wings, and a set of twin-linked Heavy Bolters, located between the craft's wing-mounted engines and the fuselage. The Stormhawk can have its Las-talon replaced with an Icarus Stormcannon, and can have the twin-linked Heavy Bolters swapped out with either a set of Skyhammer Missile Launchers or Typhoon Missile Launchers. The Stormhawk is also outfitted with armoured ceramite plating and an Infernum Halo-launcher. Unit Composition *'1 Stormhawk Interceptor' Wargear A standard Stormhawk Interceptor is armed and equipped with: *'Icarus Stormcannon' *'Twin-linked Heavy Bolters' *'Twin-linked Assault Cannons' *'Armoured Ceramite Plating' *'Infernum Halo-launcher' A Stormhawk Interceptor may replace its nose-mounted Icarus Stormcannon with any of the following: *'Las-talon' A Stormhawk Interceptor may replace its hull-mounted, twin-linked Heavy Bolters with either of the following: *'Skyhammer Missile Launchers' *'Typhoon Missile Launchers' A Stormhawk Interceptor armed with a Typhoon Missile Launcher may be equipped with the following loadouts: *'Frag Missiles' *'Krak Missiles' Formations s]] *'Strike Wing' - The definition of skyborne versatility, an Adeptus Astartes Strike Wing is notable for its ability to both annihilate enemies as a massed Attack Pattern, pouring incredible firepower into high-value targets as a single entity, and to also split into several constituents to deal with discrete threats as the situation requires. When fighting as one, the Strike Wing's intimidating attack runs can take out entire columns of armour, smashing them apart and leaving nothing but billowing flame and ash. This formation is made up of two Stormhawk Interceptors and two Stormtalon gunships. Notable Stormhawk Interceptor Pilots *'Squadron Leader Kyrolius' - Kyrolius of the Raven Guard Chapter served under Captain Solaro An in the 2nd Company. Kyrolius is an ace pilot who made himself known on the world of Fal Primus when it was invaded by the Orks of WAAAGH! Gutslusher. The 2nd Company came to its defence and Kyrolius led his Interceptor squadron against the Orks. Kyrolius' squadron was wiped out during the battle and he was forced to retreat back to his company's front lines. During his retreat, Kyrolius was ambushed by the Mekboy Badlug in his Wazbom Blastajet. Despite being caught by surprise, Kyrolius was able to use his expert piloting skills to turn the aerial duel against the Mekboy and send the damaged Blastajet hurtling towards the ground. Before he crashed, Badlug was able to aim the Blastajet at the command squad of Captain Solaro and the resulting explosion injured the Captain and turned the tide of the battle against the Raven Guard. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications See Also *'Stormtalon' Source *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Space Marines'' (8th Edition), pp. 93, 183 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Grey Knights'' (8th Edition), pp. 49, 89 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (8th Edition) (Revised Codex), pp. 89, 163 *''Death From the Skies'' (7th Edition), pp. 3-5, 8-9, 22-23, 28-29, 44-45, 54, 56-57, 110 *''White Dwarf'' 118 (2016), "Burning Skies: The Battle of Fal Primus" *''Games Workshop - Stormhawk Interceptor Datasheet '' Gallery Stormhawk008.png|A squadron of Stormhawk Interceptors of the Ultramarines Chapter during combat StormhawkInterceptor00001.png|Stormhawk Interceptors dropping from orbit into combat Stormhawk000.png|A Stormhawk Interceptor of the Ultramarines Chapter, front-left side view Stormhawk001.png|A Stormhawk Interceptor of the Ultramarines Chapter, direct front view Stormhawk002.png|A Stormhawk Interceptor of the Ultramarines Chapter, port side view Stormhawk003.png|A Stormhawk Interceptor of the Ultramarines Chapter, dorsal view Stormhawk004.png|The Stormhawk's underslung Las-talon Stormhawk005.png|The Stormhawk's underslung Icarus Stormcannon Stormhawk006.png|The Stormhawk's wing-mounted Assault Cannon and Skyhammer Missile Launcher Stormhawk007.png|The Stormhawk's dorsal-mounted Infernum Halo-launcher es:Interceptor Stormhawk Category:S Category:Space Marines Category:Imperial Aircraft Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Space Marine Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles